BTD and Kyakay: The Light Orb
by BeyondBirthday949
Summary: Two Amityvale warriors find themselves in the desert city, the Sandsea, in the midst of a deadly crisis. One is terrified of light. The other isn't fond of the greedy bounty hunter that they are secretly working against. However, they'll do anything to save the people of the Sandsea from their ruthless pharaoh, who has a few secrets of his own. Can the darkness gain the Light Orb?


With each swing of his sword, the Crimson Edge, Kyakay managed to blast the skulls off several unfortunate skeletons. They all charged up the hill at him like madmen, as if they had absolutely no idea of the danger that they were putting themselves in. We've never been able to tell whether they were purposely letting themselves be destroyed, for they were unable to speak anything intellectual. Many years of battling the skeletons have led us to believe that they were able to regenerate after being destroyed, though it rarely happened directly after being slain. After all, with the amount of corpses that Kyakay has destroyed over the years, he's probably gone through the entire graveyard at least twelve times.

I always get to watch him from the sidelines, marveling in his skill with an energy blade. He's tried on countless occasions to teach me how to wield an energy weapon, but my heart has always been one with darkness. It most likely had something to do with growing up in the shadowy town of Amityvale. Everything, from the sky to the undead monsters, was shrouded in black, and I would imagine that it has been that way since the day it was formed. With my phobia of light (another thing brought on by this town), I wouldn't have it any other way.

Kyakay had an interest in darkness as well, though he preferred not to use a dark weapon while fighting the undead. The skeletons got their power from the shadows, so attacking them with darkness would only increase their strength. This was the only reason why I didn't join him in the graveyard every day. It almost amazed me that he was able to wield swords of different elements with so much ease. All that I've been able to master was darkness, and I doubted that would ever change. My best friend, however, was skilled with darkness and energy, and he was still practicing with water. I'd be jealous, but I'm far too proud of him to be angry.

One advantage to only wielding darkness is that I can only battle monsters that survive with blood. I've always found it boring to battle the undead, for nothing interesting happened when you sliced their bones. They collapsed onto the dead grass with a monstrous howl, and they remained there until they regenerated several hours later. With living, breathing beasts, I could see the horror in their eyes as they fell onto the dirt, a deep gash in their side that was spewing out precious blood. From there, I would stand and watch them until their life practically flows out of them. This battle tactic, one that I came up with when I was a young girl, is the reason that I gave myself the name BTD. Bleed To Death.

If anyone asks me for my name, all that I am able to tell them is "BTD". For some unexplained reason, I am unaware of what name my parents gave me when I was born. In fact, a large portion of my memories before I lived in Amityvale were extremely hazy. Whenever I try to remember my original hometown, I can only see blurs of red and orange. I cannot completely imagine my parents' appearances, but when I try, their silhouetted bodies are surrounded by flames. All that I've been able to conclude from these memories was that my parents died in some sort of fire and I made my way to Amityvale sometime after. Kyakay claims to have met me when he was nine years old, and since he's only a year older than me, it's safe to assume that I arrived here when I was eight. And I have to say, the last nine years I've spent in Amityvale with my best friend haven't been half bad.

While leaning up against the metal fence, I reached for my sword, the Underworld Avenger, and pulled it out. I waved the dark blade around in my fingers in a circular formation.

"Need any help?" I asked jokingly.

After he sent shock waves of electricity at a skeleton's forehead, he looked at me and smiled. It only lasted for a second, though, for he needed to put his focus back on the remaining skeletons.

"Are you trying to help me or kill me?" He replied, smirking.

Another wave of skeletons climbed the hill after him, and many others were rising from their graves down below. Even so, he fought them as if they meant absolutely nothing. This was understandable, for skeletons certainly weren't the most powerful monsters in Amityvale, but the amount of monsters in each wave was still great.

"Well, since Mr. I'm-Perfectly-Fine-Working-With-My-Lonesome-Self doesn't need my help, I'm gonna go find your sister. Kraina's more fun than you anyway."

"When you get tired of watching her burn down the Deadwoods, I'll be here."

"Be careful with that sword, okay? If you cut any major arteries, you could bleed to death."

"You say it like you wouldn't love it."

I watched him slice one more skeleton to bits, and I put my sword back in its scabbard. I looked to the path on my right, which led to the pumpkin patch, and briefly wondered where Kyakay's fire-wielding sister, Kraina, was. Whoever decided that it was a good idea to give a ten-year-old girl fire daggers was beyond me, but three years of practice has made her quite the fighter. Even though we've grown up like sisters, we have more of a teacher-student relationship when it came to fighting monsters. I've always loved watching her fight, and she loves the advice that I give her when I show up to one of her free time battle sessions. If she was fighting right now, there's no doubt in my mind that she would be in the Doomwood Forest.

I hadn't even taken a single step towards the forest to my right before a flash of light erupted in the distance, accompanied by a loud roar. Though it was far away, the light nearly blinded me. I quickly brought my arm up to shield my eyes from the unfamiliar brightness that came from the blast, but the cold shivers still ran down my spine. The heat from the light lightly hit my skin, but it felt as if it suddenly smashed into me. I nearly stumbled back, but I managed to regain my balance.

When I slowly put my arm back down to my side, I rapidly examined my surroundings. The light had vanished, leaving no traces and making it seem as if it hadn't appeared at all. When Kyakay saw the light, he slashed one final skeleton before putting his sword away and exiting the graveyard.

"Any idea what that was?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't exactly get a good look at it..." I replied, my voice shaking far more than I liked it to.

Being my best friend, he knew very well about my fear of light. Apparently, I've had it ever since I came here. Moonlight was perfectly okay with me, but any bright light caused by the sun or any kind of fire normally made me feel uneasy. In a town as dark as Amityvale, this feeling didn't affect me very often.

"It looked like it came from over by the pumpkin patch." Kyakay pointed towards the path to the right of the graveyard. "I'm going to go check it out."

This made me feel even worse.

"You know, it could be nothing..." I tried to talk him out of it.

"What if somebody was near the blast? Even worse, what if it happened in the forest and something happened to Kraina?"

When he starting following the path towards the pumpkin patch, I couldn't help but join him. We didn't know what the blast was, but if it was dangerous, there was a chance that it injured somebody that was near it. I would never forgive myself if I let a person die because I was too frightened to check out the scene, and I'm sure that Kyakay would never look at me the same way if it was his sister that died. There was a chance that the light was completely harmless and it would never come again, but we couldn't take any chances.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Kyakay said just as we were passing three townspeople talking beside the path.

"If somebody's hurt, I don't want you to have to help them by yourself just because I was scared."

"I won't get mad, I promise."

"It's fine."

If I was willing to confront my fears for this, he certainly wasn't going to talk me out of it. We continued down the path in silence, searching for any sign of an explosion of some sort. By the time we got to the pumpkin patch, though, we reached a dead end without finding anything remotely suspicious. Judging by the lack of destruction, it was safe to say that the light was more like a giant sun ray than a bomb. Even so, sun rays don't normally sound like a miniature bomb exploding. Now that I knew that the light was most likely harmless, I marveled in the fact that we could leave it alone.

"No one seems to be hurt, so..." I trailed on.

"...Wanna go find my sister in the forest?" Kyakay asked.

I nodded. We turned around and started to head back in the direction of the forest, where I originally intended to go in the first place. At least, one of us did. Before I was able to join my friend, I heard a rustling sound in the hedges. It stopped me in my tracks, and I turned towards the greenery. The rustling continued, seeming to get louder and closer with each second that passed. At some point, I must have grabbed the handle of my sword, for when a shadowy appendage reached out from beneath the bushes, I pulled it out and went to slice it. However, it wrapped its icy, ghost-like fingers around my metal boot before I could do much damage. Just one second later, I found myself slamming into the dirt, and being dragged into the hedges a second after that.

I tried to yell for my friend before I was dragged into the deep hole, but my captor wrapped its other hand around my mouth before I could make a noise.


End file.
